


all is fair in love & war

by Wind_Writes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: They have a history. It's complicated and messy, but they are the only constant thing in each other's lives. A 50 sentence challenge.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 19





	all is fair in love & war

**1\. Devotion**

She made a pledge, long ago, to keep him on the intended path and it was a true testament of her devotion when she turned the pistol on him.

**2\. Vanilla**

Where he expected the scent of gun oil and powder he found vanilla, and it was a reminder that she was more than just a soldier.

**3\. Laugh**

It bubbled out of her like water in a fountain, soft and smooth like a worn stone, and Roy found himself getting lost in the sound.

**4\. Food**

Jackets haphazardly tossed over their respected chairs, leftovers scattered around his desk, eyes heavy from hours of paperwork and stomaches sated with much needed nourishment, Roy couldn’t stifle the contented smile that graced his lips when Riza nodded off, head resting against his shoulder.

**5\. Lonely**

Riza didn’t realize how lonely she’d been until her father agreed to take on the young, dark haired stranger. 

**6\. Guilt**

It weighed heavy on their shoulders, a feeling they could never be rid of, but together the burden was shared and easier to manage.

**7\. Smile**

Roy didn’t miss the way her lips lifted at the corners as she watched the Elric brothers race down the halls of Central and he wished she did it more often.

**8\. Drink**

Rarely did she indulge him, but it fit their undercover ruse and she enjoyed sitting with him, sharing a drink without fear.

**9\. Celebration**

There was music, alcohol, joy and laughter in celebration of Edward and Winry; the colonel and his lieutenant thought it was a good opportunity to sneak away and have a quick celebration of their own while attentions were elsewhere.

**10\. Dull**

The pain had subsided into a dull ache, constant but bearable; she knew Roy hated himself for following through but for the first time in a long time, she felt a great weight come off her shoulders.

**11\. Blood**

It covered the ground beneath her, skin and coat stained crimson, and Roy felt his own run cold in his veins at the sight before him.

**12\. Scratch**

An itch she couldn’t scratch; that’s how Riza has described her experience dating, but the more Rebecca watched the more she realized the Lieutenant just wasn’t using the right scratching post.

**13\. Future**

He knew they weren’t in a profession that allowed planning for the future, but if he could, he planned on taking her far away from this mess and making up for lost time.

**14\. Purpose**

With an aggravated sigh, she gathered the files and headed back into the Colonel's office; she’s starting to think he messes up the paperwork on purpose.

**15\. Slam**

The slam of the office door made Roy wince, apparently there was a limit to Riza’s patience.

**16\. Control**

Roy always teetered on the edge, but it wasn’t until the events in the tunnels, when he saw what he had almost lost, that he completely lost control.

**17\. Candles**

The flames flickered and shadows moved along the living room wall as the two of them got lost in the moment, their bodies melded together and moved to the music that came from the phonograph.

**18\. Blame**

He may have been the one to snap his fingers, but she was the one who had shown him the secrets.

**19\. Smoke**

It hung on the horizon like a heavy blanket over a bed of destruction as the two of them stood together before the masses, as if overthrowing the government is just another day's work.

**20\. Rain**

“Don’t forget sir, you’re useless in the rain.”

**21\. Stumble**

One tends to stumble when trying to overthrow a government and that’s why he entrusted her to keep him on task.

**22\. Heat**

He thought he knew what heat was but as her lips made their way along his jaw and her hands worked the buttons of his shirt, he realized he’d been wrong.

**23\. Photograph**

It had been taken at Edward and Winry’s wedding, someone had captured a rare intimate look the two of them had shared and it only seemed right that it was the first one hung in their shared apartment. 

**24\. Win**

The greatest win he’d ever experienced wasn’t on the battlefield but in their bedroom, over a game of strip poker.

**25\. Steam**

The pipes groaned and steam filled the bath as water cascaded down her back, but it wasn’t until she felt his lips against her scars that she released the breath she’d been holding.

**26\. Useful**

“You’re pretty useful in a firefight Lieutenant,” he chuckled before coming out from behind the rubble.

**27\. Touch**

A skimming of fingers behind a passing folder, a brush of hands when walking in the hall, an absent pat on the shoulder for a job well done; innocent enough to those who didn’t know, but for the few who did, it spoke volumes.

**28\. Duty**

Soldier and duty were terms that went hand in hand and sometimes, that meant ignoring direct orders from her superior in order to keep him alive.

**29\. Game**

Roy will never forgive himself for letting the Fuhrer use her against him in his sick and twisted game.

**30\. Cold**

Breath visible in the frigid night air and hands long past numb, the two of them huddle beneath an old wool blanket, taking comfort in each other and ready to blame the cold should anyone question their close proximity.

**31\. Sand**

It whipped around and stung her face and hands as she laid in wait for the approaching Ishvalans, but the only time she flinched was when he snapped his fingers and the scent of burning flesh filled the air.

**32\. Bell**

She’d been ten and pissed and it was the first time, but certainly not the last, that Riza had rung his bell.

**33\. Escape**

Empty tumbler glasses sitting on a coffee table, clothes scattered down the hall, sheets tangled around limbs and two bodies moving together in need of a night's escape.

**34\. Look**

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, betrayal and heartbreak still too fresh, and Roy knew this would forever be a crack in their relationship.

**35\. Silence**

The silence of the manor didn’t feel so overwhelming when he was studying beside her.

**36\. Kick**

She cursed under her breath as the kick of the rifle vibrated through her shoulder, not because it hurts but because the colonel had yet again put himself in harm's way.

**37\. Imperfect**

Both carried scars, both had their own demons to fight and it was that baggage that made them perfectly imperfect.

**38\. Relax**

She could feel her grip relax and the pistol slip in her hand, the idea that Roy was gone from this world bringing her to her knees and inviting death to take her.

**39\. Tea**

Even though she drank swill coffee at the office, Roy knew she preferred the flowery notes of tea.

**40\. Socks**

After years together, Riza thought she could deal with all the Colonel's annoying habits, but his refusal to take his socks off in bed was the one that finally broke her.

**41\. Amber**

He swirled the amber liquid in his half empty glass, eyes glazed over from one to many; they’d taken his queen and the only place he wanted to be was at the bottom of the bottle.

**42\. Scared**

A Colonel would never admit to being scared, it’s unbecoming of the rank, but after one to many drinks even the strongest man would slip and it was a Lieutenant's job to get him through the night. 

**43\. Soft**

It was unsure and soft, a ghosting of his lips across hers before he left, but her heart slammed against her ribs all the same and that simple gesture said more than words ever could.

**44\. Rose**

Roy knew Riza hated flowers, they were only good for funerals she’d once said, but that didn’t stop him from leaving her a single rose every now and again.

**45\. Bait**

Their eyes locked across the bar and he instantly regretted letting her be the bait.

**46\. Hope**

She hadn’t dared hope since Ishval, and despite the fact the Colonel lost his site and she, nearly her life, Riza woke to greet a new day with tentative optimism.

**47\. Tree**

It stood, alone and proud, outside the manor’s gates and it was the first place Roy looked when Berthold was in the throes of an episode and Riza was nowhere to be found.

**48\. Embrace**

He couldn’t help but be a little jealous of Black Hayate as he watched Riza gather the furry mutt into her embrace. 

**49\. Lightning**

They say lightning never strikes the same place twice, but Roy disagreed; there was no other explanation for what his heart did every time he saw Riza standing between him and some target with her pistol drawn.

**50\. Toast**

French toast with berries and whip cream, a lazy morning in bed with sheets tangled around them and the phone off the receiver; both knew it was a frivolous indulgence, but it’s one they deserved after surviving hell…. again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first dabble into Royai despite loving them for years. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
